Greif
thumb|272px|Der Greif nach Jan JonstonDer Greif ist ein Fabelwesen antiker und mittelalterlicher Quellen, das als Mischung aus Säugetier und Raubvogel dargestellt wird. Aufgrund seines Körperbaus, der mit vier Beinen und zwei Flügeln sehr an einen westlichen Drachen erinnert, wurde er schon oft für einen Drachen gehalten. Ursprünge [[Datei:Protoceratops_aceo_by_himmapaan.jpg|thumb|left|Rekonstruktion von Protoceratops]]Vermutlich gehen die Beschreibungen der Greifen auf die Funde der Fossilien vierbeiniger Tiere mit Schnäbeln zurück, die man in der Wüste Gobi fand. Solche Fossilien wurden später Protoceratops ''zugeordnet, einem in der Kreidezeit sehr verbreiteten Dinosaurier, dessen Fossilien in der Gobi sehr häufig sind. Greifenklauen, die von Reisenden nach Europa gebracht wurden, waren vermutlich die Hörner von Antilopen und anderen in Europa unbekannten Huftieren. Auch der Lämmergeier könnte an der Entstehung des Mythos beteiligt gewesen sein. thumb|right|Alte Greifen-Darstellung, auf der zwei Hunde Plakette von 2990 v. ChrIn ägyptischen und mesopotamischen Darstellungen ist der Greif meist ein Löwe mit dem Kopf eines Greifvogels. Flügel kommen vor, sind aber nicht die Regel. Die ''Hierakosphinx ''ist eine Sphnix der ägyptischen Mythologie mit dem Körper eines Löwen und dem Kopf eines Falken. Der ägyptische Gott Hor-Hekenu, eine Form des Horus, die in Bubastis verehrt wurde, erscheint in der Form eines Greifen. Eine geflügelte ägyptische Form des Greifen ist der ''Axex. Beschreibung Die heute geläufige Darstellung des Greifen basiert auf der griechischen Mythologie und den davon inspirierten mittelalterlichen Bestiarien: Der Greif besitzt einen kräftigen Körper mit stämmigen Beinen. An den Hinterbeinen haben Greifen Pfoten, während die Vorderfüße an Vogelkrallen erinnern. Diese Krallen haben jedoch die Größe von Ochsenhörnern. Manche Quellen und Darstellungen zeigen auch Greifen, die an allen vier Beinen Löwenpfoten haben. Diese Variation wird auch als Opinicus bezeichnet und soll nach einigen Autoren das männliche Gegenstück zum (in diesem Fall) weiblichen Greifen darstellen. Sie taucht häufig in der Heraldik auf. Der Kopf des Greifen ist gefiedert und mit einem kräftigen Schnabel versehen, wobei er am Ehesten an einen Adler erinnert, außerdem besitzt der Greif ein Paar spitzer Ohren. An den Schultern sitzt ein Paar kräftiger Flügel, die groß genug sind, um den Greifen fliegen zu lassen. Hinter den Flügeln besitzt der Greif keine Federn, sondern ein Fell. Möglicherweise handelt es sich hierbei jedoch um eine mutierte Form von Daunen. Der Greif hat einen langen Schwanz mit einer Haarquaste am Ende. Greifen leben laut mittelalterlichen Bestiarien hauptsächlich in Indien (nach anderen Quellen in Hyperborea oder Äthiopien), wo sie Gold hüten. Vom Volk der einäugigen Arimaspen erzählt man, dass sie oft versuchen, das Gold der Greifen zu stehlen, was sie Greifen jedoch meist zu verhindern wissen. Da die Arimaspen immer reitend angreifen, soll der Greif Pferde hassen. In dem auf Schweizerdeutsch (Aargauer Dialekt) überlieferten Märchen der Brüder Grimm Der Vogel Greif reißt der Held Hans dem Christen fressenden „''Vogelgrif''“ eine Feder aus dem Schweif. In einem anderen Grimm'schen Märchen, Das singende springende Löweneckerchen, haust der Vogel Greif am Roten Meer. Im Christentum ist der Greif positiv besetzt und wird durch seine "königlichen" Merkmale (Löwe als König der Tiere, Adler als König der Vögel) mit Jesus in Verbindung gebracht, jedoch selten erwähnt. Auch in der Heraldik ist der Greif ein Königssymbol und tritt häufig als solches auf. Neben dem bereits erwähnten Opinicus bezeichnen in der Heraldik auch die Begriffe Alce und Keythong männliche Variante den Greifen. Der Keythong ist dabei für gewöhnlich flügellos und mit "Strahlen" bedeckt. Manchmal hat er Hörner. Auch der Alce ist flügellos und wird oft als Bezeichnung für alle flügellosen Greifen benutzt. Im Mittelalter waren Greifeneier (eigentlich Straußeneier oder Kokosnüsse) teure Handelsgüter. Datei:SpiderwickGreif.jpg|Bild eines Greifen aus "Arthur Spiderwicks Handbuch für die fantastische Welt um dich herum" Datei:Greif.gif|Der Greif nach Athanasius Kircher Datei:IMG_0615_(2).jpg|Ein Greif nach Dragonfighter Vinycomb_John_Männlicher_Greif.jpg|Keythong oder Männlicher Greif Opinicus.jpg|Opinicus Greif_Knossos.JPG|Ein Greif auf einem Fresco in Knossos Hippogryph thumb|Der rasende Roland befreit Angelica auf einem Hippogryph reitend aus den Klauen des [[Meeresdrache|Seedrachen]]Der Hippogryh oder Hippogreif ist ein Tier, das dem Greifen durchaus ähnlich sieht. Der Unterschied liegt darin, dass der Hippogryph an den Hinterbeinen Hufe anstatt Pfoten besitzt und auch der Schweif mehr an den eines Pferdes erinnert. Diese Unterschiede gaben dem Hippogryph seinen Namen (Hippo ist griechisch für Pferd). Erstmals wurde der Begriff Hippogryph ''von Ludovico Ariosto in seinem Epos ''Orlando Furioso (deutsch. "Der rasende Roland") verwandt, Darstellungen solcher Tiere reichen jedoch weiter zurück. Im Gegensatz zum Greif lässt sich der Hippogryph reiten. Ursprünglich wurden die Tiere nur als Hippogryph ''bezeichnet, die Bezeichnung ''Hippogreif ''(engl. ''Hippogriff) wurde vermutlich erstmals von J.K. Rowling in ihren Harry-Potter-Romanen verwendet. Der Hippogryph wird als Kreuzung aus Greif und Pferd bezeichnet. Da Greife Pferde jedoch hassen und umgekehrt Pferde Greifen fürchten, soll diese Kreuzung sehr selten sein. Sollten diese Tiere tatsächlich existieren sind sie vermutlich nicht mit Pferden verwandt. Vermutlich basiert Ariostos Hippogryph auf einem Satz des römischen Dichters Vergil, welcher erwähnte, dass Greifen sich niemals mit Pferden paaren würden. Gryphi [[Datei:Plesiosaurus_3DB-1-.jpg|thumb|Der Seedrache Plesiosaurus]]Johann Georg Wagler stellte 1830 in seinem Werk Natürliches System der Amphibien: mit vorangehender Classification der Säugethiere und Vögel: ein Beitrag zur vergleichenden Zoologie die Greifen (Gryphi) als Wirbeltiertierklasse auf. Dieser Klasse ordnert er jedoch nicht mythologische Greifen zu, wie sie in diesem Artikel beschrieben werden, sondern sehr unterschiedliche Tiere, bei denen er glaubt, eindeutige Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt zu haben: *den Stachelgreif Tachyglossus (Schnabeligel) *das Schnabeltier Ornithorhynchus *den Greif Gryphus ''(Ichthyosaurus) *den Seedrachen ''Halidracon ''(Plesiosaurus) *den Armgreif ''Ornithocephalus ''(Pterodactylus) Nach heutiger Auffassung werden das Schnabeltier und der Schnabeligel als Kloakentiere (''Monotremata) zu den Säugetieren gerechnet, während die anderen drei Arten ausgestorbenen Gruppen von Diapsiden angehören. Plesiosaurus ''gehört als ''Sauropteryga ''zu den Schuppenkriechtieren (Lepidosauromorpha), während ''Pterodactylus ''als ''Ornithodira ''zu den Archosauromorpha zählt. Ichthyosaurus'' ist die namensgebende Gattung der Ichthyosauria, die zu Deutsch auch Fischechsen genannt werden. Quellen *Wikipedia: Greif *Wikipedia: Hippogryph *Bestiary: Griffin *[https://archive.org/details/natrlichessystem00wagl Waglers Natürliches System der Amphibien: mit vorangehender Classification der Säugethiere und Vögel: ein Beitrag zur vergleichenden Zoologie ] *Shuker Nature: Saturday, 12 July 2014 GRIFFINS, GRIFFINOSAURS, CYNOGRIFFINS, AND HIPPOGRIFFS – REVISITING SOME CLASSIC MIX 'N' MATCH MONSTERS FROM FABLE, FICTION, AND FACT *OoCities: History and Origins of the Hippogriff (Hippogryph) *Heraldik-Wiki: Keythong Kategorie:Pseudodrachen Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie